Ai Saikuro
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: Ai Saikuro. She took off from the Hidden Leaf at age six. It's unknown to most how powerful the twelve year old is and hardly anyone has any idea what the girl did in the time she was away from the leaf. Background before she came to the Leaf is also sketchy. Who the heck is this mysterious girl? Join Ai in her time with Team Seven and follow her into her past and future...
1. Chapter 1

*****I do not own Naruto.**

I strolled along the dirt path, fully on guard as always. If you got caught off guard bad things happened and I wouldn't let something else happen to me or anyone else for that matter. The academy was up ahead and honestly I didn't very much need to be there, I was far past the skills of any of the students there and don't see this as cocky- it was actually a fact that I didn't bother to hide but didn't dare voice. I moved the door aside and stepped through without hesitation.

Today was the day we got assigned teams so hopefully I was done with this place for good this time. I'd actually graduated about six or seven years ago within the week I started- it'd always been that way, I learned incredibly fast and after a life threatening experience I grew even stronger. I knew it was partially due to my animal spirits but some of it was Kekkei Genkai and natural skill.

The usual commotion flitted in the room as I made my silent entrance. Naruto was in some sort of fight with the remaining Uchiha, crouching on the poor boy's desk and glaring into his eyes, the fan girl portion of the girls yelled at Naruto, most likely after their daily argument of who got to sit next to the onyx eyed boy, and the remainder of the class chatted or watched the ongoing comedy.

I slipped into my seat at the back corner by the window and witnessed the next events with a small smirk, amusement dancing in my eyes. Somehow the two rivals wound up in a kiss, I think the boy in front of Sasuke accidentally hit Naruto or something but it was very entertaining.

Evidently fan girls had some sort of terrible grudge against Naruto now because they basically attempted to murder the innocent child but that happened to be the moment Iruka walked in.

After calming the commotion our Sensei gave us this kind of uninformative speech about becoming Genin that I sort of tuned out. Really, I've been here done that, was this really necessary?

"You will be placed on teams of three based on ability that will be lead by a Jonin leader."

I sighed as he began listing the teams, I immediately noticed there was an extra student and that three to a squad would mean there would be one left over. Me, most likely.

"Team seven: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," The pinkette fan girl slammed her head on her desk and Naruto cheered."And Sasuke Uchiha." It reversed.

I smirked and laughed mentally- that team was just too funny. I mean a revenge crazed emo boy, a crazy fan girl/ stalker of said duck-boy, and a hyperactive boy with a dream to be Hokage whom neither of the afore mentioned students had the patients to deal with. That's karma for you.

I continued my mental snickering as the teams were listed off until the last was named. It seemed they all had some serious bad luck.

"Alright you may go and eat lunch but be back here in an hour to meet your Sensei." Iruka called the last bit over the dull roar that had started as soon as he said 'you may now go'.

I casually wandered to the front, not bothering to rush to get out of the class room. Iruka motioned me over as soon as I tried to walk past him toward the door.

"Ai, since we're not actually suppose to have four students a team and we know you are exceptionally strong for a Genin, although not exactly how strong, we've decided you will be kind of your own team. Where ever we feel you will be needed on particular mission is where you'll be put but we still felt you needed a main team, I guess you could say, so we figure that Team Seven would best fit you. " Seeing my annoyed expression, no doubt, he rushed on. "You'll also do several solo missions with a Jonin as a supervisor."

I huffed and cursed fate- I guess this is what I got for laughing, damn karma.

"You'll meet with your main team today- your Sensei has already been briefed of your situation."

I leaned back on the farthest wall from my team. It wasn't that I didn't like them; it was far from it in fact, Sasuke and Naruto used to be two of my best friends before I left and Sakura, well, she was just there, I had sort of a natural feeling about the green eye Kunoichi. The fact was that the team was like a mixture of the worst chemicals and you never knew when something might explode or catch fire.

I was pretty sure none of them had noticed me due to their nonstop bickering which was good because I'd yet to confront either of the boys after coming back and I was pretty sure I went unnoticed when I entered the class days ago.

"Naruto, what are you doing! You'll get us all in trouble!" Sakura exclaimed, snottily I might add.

See, this is why I never liked the pinkette- that and her obsession with a boy who clearly has no interest in her.

Naruto was apparently setting a harmless prank and the fan girl couldn't help herself from nagging at the poor boy.

Eventually our late Sensei must've decided he kept us waiting long enough because he slid through the door and...the eraser Naruto planted fell directly on his odd hair.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I told him not to do it." Sakura panicked, kissing butt as usual.

"Hmm, my first impression of you all...you're idiots." He sighed boredly and suddenly began glancing around as if looking for something.

I think he's looking for me...

Finally his eyes caught me nonchalantly leaning into the back wall without a care in the world and gazed at my form in surprise, waving me over to them.

The team looked confused but I poofed over to the white haired man's side and their eyes widened either in recognition or surprise, I wasn't sure.

"Glad you could join us." He said dryly and I smirked at him. "C'mon let's go to the roof." He poofed away with me following immediately leaving the new Genins to climb the stairs themselves

I sat against the far left wall of the roof while Sensei sat on one of the walls in the middle and we both waited for the students to file in and take their places on the ground in front of the man.

"Let's see, how about you introduce yourselves.." He said it as if he really didn't care either way which I'm willing to bet he didn't. I think I'm starting to like this guy.

"What should we say, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

I face-palmed quietly at her idiocy. Can't she be creative?

"Your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams for the future.." He listed lazily in reply.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you go first, Sensei?" Naruto tried.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my like or dislikes, as for my dream...never really thought about it, I have a few hobbies."

I smirked at the other's faces.

"You first." He pointed at Naruto and I sighed again.

"Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like cup ramen but I like even better when Iruka-sensei takes me to Ichiraku Ramen. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I the hot water in! My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens. And my dream is to become Hokage so that the villagers acknowledge my existence!"

He really hadn't changed much from years ago. He still had that same determination and I for one knew the orange clad boy would reach his dream. I smiled at the ramen-lover.

"Uh, next." Kakashi sweat-dropped, no doubt wondering about how that kid grew up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like...well the person I like..." She looked at the emo boy next to her."And my hobby is.." Staking Sasuke."And..well my dream is to..." She squealed.

I raised an eyebrow and looked to the Jonin, who looked as if he were about to commit suicide. And you were wondering why I wasn't buddy-buddy with the girl- sure she's nice when she isn't being a squealing Uchiha fan but that hardly happens...

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asks cautiously. I slam my head quietly into the wall behind me and bring one of my knees to by chest, letting my other foot rock back and forth in front of me.

Why did you ask that, Kakashi?

"NARUTO!" She screeched and received a cold glare from me in return.

That girl was cold- she could obviously see the boy had a major crush on her and yet while he treats her so nicely, she shoves it back in his face.

"And you?" Kakashi sounds almost scared as he asks the raven haired boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many thing I hate and not a lot of things I like. What I have is not an dream but an ambition as I will make it reality- I will revive my clan and kill a certain man..."

Well then, just as expected- I liked him better as a kid, he was less depressing to be around.

Kakashi looks at the sky, most likely wondering what he did to deserve this and then looks at me sighing. "Please be normal." He said, not even bothering to keep it from his other students who were looking at me now.

"Ai Saikuro." I waved lazily at the team who looked at me in confusion."I don't have likes or dislikes, only preferences and annoyances. Hobbies? Hmm," I looked up wonderingly, ignoring their annoyed faces."Defeating powerful opponents and training. Dreams? Why would I want to tell you that?"

The students eyes twitched as I leaned back smirking. They're lucky I told them anything.

"So, what? You like to fight?" Sakura nagged. "That's all you really told us!"

"I told you my name." I added and looked back to our teacher who was smirking at me, thoroughly ignoring their questions.

"I think I like you." He told me, also ignoring his student's gapes."Ai is not a permanent fixture on this team- she will be here a lot but sometimes she'll assist other teams or go on separate missions. Got it?" He told his students.

He went on to explain some sort of "mission" for us tomorrow that had something to do with survival..? I wasn't really concerned.

"Now then, this meeting is over. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, if you do you'll throw up."

I shook my head- what bullshit.

"Oi, Kakashi!" I called before he could poof away to who knows where.

"Hmm," He had pulled out an orange book and had his nose in it.

"Do I have to take this test?"

He looked up and glanced around. "Yeah."

God damn it.

**_A/N: Some of this is probably not the exact lines from the show, mostly because I can't remember those lines and with my OC some things will be different. Please leave a review._**


	2. Chapter 2

*****I do not own Naruto!**

I was the first one at the training grounds but I was fine with that because it allowed me to train for about an hour before Sasuke got there. I wasn't fine with that- I didn't quite know how this confrontation was even going to go.

He stood a good couple of yards from where I took my new position under a tree; he didn't move for a while, nor did he say a word. Did he even remember me?

"Hn, when did you get back?" It was a cold question, not an excited or happy one.

I didn't expect a warm welcome from him either- I did leave right after his brother killed his entire clan, without a word.

"A couple of days ago." I answered simply, no emotions displayed.

"Why?"

I didn't like that question at all. Why what? Why did I come back or why did I leave? I didn't answer.

Naruto and Sakura had arrived about three hours ago and I hadn't spoken since Sasuke asked his one worded question. Kakashi still wasn't here although it was hours past the time he ordered us to show up- I knew it'd be that way, this man would never show up on time.

"Hey, Ai?" Naruto called from where the others were gathered, I looked up and he walked a few steps closer.

"We're all wondering where you've been the past couple of years." He said looking behind him and attempting to hide his sadness.

"Everywhere but here." I told them. "I traveled everywhere."

"Cool! I bet you fought a lot of ninja!" He cried excitedly, almost giving me a whiplash with his mood change.

I nodded and looked at the sky. "I did, but even though it sounds cool it can be dangerous- it's very easy to earn enemies."

His eyes sparkled and the others remained silent. Naruto daydreamed for the next half an hour until Kakashi arrived.

"Morning everyone." He greeted causually. "Ready for your first day?"

"HEY, YOU'RE LATE!" The two loud ones yelled in sync. When had they practiced that?

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

I smirked while the others complained.

"Well," He cleared his throat. "Let's get started." He set an alarm clock on a stump."Here we go, it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

I could just guess what the others were thinking, figuring out why that smartass told us not to eat breakfast. I smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at the Jonin. "Is that suppose to be torture? I've had much worse then just going without two meals, this is child's play."

But not for normal Genins, nicely played Kakashi.

He glared at me while I smirked back.

"Wait a minute! There's four of us, why is there only two bells?" Sakura crowed.

He nodded smiling. "Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again..all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" She eyed the swords I always carried on my back and I scoffed.

No duh! They're weapons! Hello, they're meant to injure or kill opponents and I'm positive Kakashi knows this.

Naruto laughed. "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!"

I sighed. "Naruto, I'm pretty sure he didn't want to waste his energy dodging something as petty as an eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers."

Naruto was ticked apparently, he needs to learn not to let little jabs sent by the enemy bother him- they'll use stuff like that to their advantage.

"When I say start you can begin." Naruto tried to attack and pounced at the Jonin.

Needless to say he ended up with his own kunai to his throat.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet." He sighed before brightening."But you came at me with the full intent of destroying me so...How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

He released Naruto."Get ready and START!"

I appeared on the other side of the water in tree while the others (except Naruto, of course) hid around the clearing.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively..." He said aloud. "Well, they understand that much..."

Kakashi looked around, impressed before his eyes landed on the remaining idiot.

"You and me, right now, fair and square! Let's go!"

"Hmm? You know, compared to the others you're a little bit..weird."

"Oh yeah...?" He searched for a comeback. "The only weird thing here is your hair cut!"

I sweat dropped and laughed silently. What sort of terrible insult was that?

I watched the other frustrated Genin in their quest to get a silver bell. The only things I could say about their attempts was a) they were ridiculously hilarious and b) they failed.

I knew from the second he explained this exercise that it was focused on encouraging teamwork. Kakashi was really bad at hinting but..since none of the others seemed to have figured it out, I guess it's mission accomplished for him. Not. I was not going to let it be that easy for him.

I hopped into the original clearing where Naruto hung by his foot.

"Naruto!" I cut him down with one of my dual swords."We need to work together to be able to get a bell!"

Actually, I didn't but I needed to help my teammates and for that to happen I needed them to think we were all on the same level so their pride didn't get hurt.

"Sorry Ai, if I want to be Hokage I should be able to get some stupid bell!"

And...

He ran off.

Before I could say anything else.

Damn.

I sighed and took off into the forest to find the other two.

Sakura managed to faint in a clearing from some sort of weak genjutsu. My guess it had something to do with Sasuke and being the mostly useless girl she is, she passed out from shock. I woke her up and before I could make my proposition she ran away yelling something about Sasuke...

Sasuke...Well I managed to find him hammered in the ground with only his head stuck out. He looked as if he just swallowed a bucket full of sour lemons.

"Hello." I told him as my eye twitched from my annoyance at my stupid team. This time I was going to ask about working together _before _I helped him because this way I could just force him to join up by threatening to leave him there.

He glared at me. "This is how this is going to work- I'm going to ask you right now if you want to work together to get the bells-" He opened his mouth, probably to tell me something haughty but I didn't let him. "And _your_ going to say you will and then I'm going to pull you out of your little emo hole. Okay?"

My aura was dark as I scowled down at the boy.

That was when Sakura arrived on the scene, promptly having a panic attack at the sight of Sasuke's head and passing out. Again.

I face palmed and my eye wouldn't stop twitching. "What did I do to deserve this team?" I looked up at the sky.

I heard a chuckle and looked down to see Sasuke smirking. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we're on the same boat."

"Heh, guess so. Even though you're an arrogant jerk, maybe we'll get along." I agreed and made a single sign, original to myself, that had Sasuke out and on his own feet again.

I walked over to the passed out pinkette and nudged her with the toe of my anklet boot. She stirred.

I weaved another original sign and water shot out of nowhere and soaked the pinkette, waking her up.

She squealed when she saw the raven still had a head that was attached to his body and jumped him in an uncomfortable looking hug.

He shook her off. "I need to get a bell."

"Well, if you-" I was cut off.

"We can't get a bell from him! Let's just wait until next time." Sakura pleaded, pathetically in my opinion.

"I'm the only one who can destroy him." He mumbled as he stared off into the distance.

"What? Who? You mean the sensei?" Sakura asked.

_Itachi.._

"That day, I was crying..." He said distantly.

"When? When were you crying?"

I sighed as the alarm rang and Sasuke complained. I just walked off to the posts where Sensei and Naruto were, peeved.

Everyone stood before Kakashi, except for the blond who was tied to the post. Stomachs growled.

"Uh oh, stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh and by the way about this exercise, well, I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy." I sighed, having an idea where this was going.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over, do you get points for that?"

_Yes, Sakura because if you faint on a battle field you automatically win._

Sakura began to celebrate.

"But, but that means all four of us, I mean all for of us-" Naruto began.

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program, _permanently_!" Kakashi stressed, glaring at us.

Whatever.

"Dropped from the program? That means we can never be ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?" Naruto struggled.

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats."

Sasuke charged at him and was easily pinned by Kakashi's foot.

"You think it's all about you."

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF BUG!" Guess who?

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" He hinted but they still didn't get it!

"Um, I don't know what you mean." Sakura said, clueless. I face palmed again. I think my face was turning red from all the abuse...

I had a feeling I'd be doing this a lot on this squad.

"I mean, you never realised what this exercise is all about. Ai had it but _you_ were not even close." He looked at the others.

"What it's about?" Naruto asked.

Okay, I'm positive there is something seriously wrong with their brains.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning."

_Really? It's not that difficult! He practically told you and you still don't get it. It's teamwork. TEAMWORK! T-E-A-M-W-O-R-K!_

"Tch, use your head!" _Thank you_, _Sensei! That's exactly what I was thinking! _"Three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah! How are we suppose to know why you picked three people! We didn't make the rules!" Naruto screamed.

I let myself fall on my back and when I set up slightly I rose my hand.

"Yes, Ai?" Kakashi questioned.

"Why did _I_ get stuck with a bunch of idiots for a team?" I looked at the others. "Guys, the only reason they'd team us up is to promote teamwork. Why else? There isn't any magic answer that'd make it this difficult to figure out! When Kakashi gave us this mission he wanted to test our teamwork but all you guys did was get your butts kicked and act like you're all perfect or in Pinkie's case over there, worry about her silly crush on Mr. High and Mighty! It's suppose to be a basic concept! Ugh."

I panted from my pent up rant- this team would kill me, I swear it.

"Just working together, is that what you mean?"

My eye twitched. "That's what he implied, yes Sakura." I looked at white haired man. "I feel so very sorry for you Kakashi, you have to be stuck with this team- at least I'll get to get away from this mess occasionally."

He sighed mournfully and the twelve year olds scowled at me.

"Yes, that's what I mean, it's too late now but if all four of you had come at me you might have been able to take them." He continued as if I'd never spoken, holding up the bells. "Well anyway, it's over."

"Hey, wait a minute. You set it up with only two bells, if we worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the whole squad would break up!" Sakura pointed out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, no one had any clue about that- it must've been an accident. Oh wait, he probably did it on purpose! This was to test the bonds of the team! Think!" I exclaimed, causing them all to look at me.

"Yes, excatly, I purposely pitted you against each other. Like Ai said, I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but you..It never even crossed your mind." He spoke to the other three. "Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!"

Sakura at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything! Even when Ai offered to work together! And you, Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this, when individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death! For example,"

He pulled out a kunai knife and positioned it at Sasuke's throat as if to kill him.

"Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" She looked back and forth between the two, confused on what to choose while Naruto had a panic attack. "Ai, kill them both for hesitating!"

I shrugged with a smirk as I swiftly stood with my swords in my hands. A sharp blade was at their neck before either could move or even take a breath.

"Remember Ai, just an example..." He sweat dropped as the duo freaked out and I dropped the weapons from their position and stepped back. "That's what happens on a mission, the enemy takes a hostage and you've got to make an impossible choice...for most people..." He looked pointedly at me."And someone ends up dead." He got off of Sasuke.

"On every mission your life is on the line." He walked over to the KIA memorial stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it...they are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

Naruto apparently didn't catch on to the solemn mood the stone had created and did his usual thing.

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero! A hero!"

He has no idea what he's talking about, I sighed sadly and walked over to our Sensei who was looking at the stone with something akin to regret.

"They're a special kind of hero, Naruto." I told him for Kakashi."I don't think you understand what you're wishing for. The people on this stone are what they call KIA."

I looked at the kids- they were looking at me with different expressions. Sakura and Sasuke looked with slight understanding while Naruto looked clueless still.

"Well what does that mean?"

"It means killed in action." I paused and took in their reactions which varied from solemness to sadness. Not a wide range. "The ninjas on that stone were killed in battle or on some sort of mission."

The mood instantly became depressed.

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are engraved here."

Naruto looked like he was fighting back tears, Sakura looked as if a puppy died and Sasuke looked more solemn then usual. My face was neural but if you looked carefully you could see the empathy lining it.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. Ai, you passed, you aren't required to take this part."

Naruto fumed and I shook my head.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself." He told Naruto. "And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail." He looked at them, they were upset. "I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

He looked at me,"You coming?"

"No way- even though they're really annoying sometimes they're still my team and I don't abandon teammates. I'm taking this next part." I glared at him.

The others gaped at me.

Sensei looked very pleased when he took off after giving each of us (except Naruto) a bento box.


	3. Chapter 3

***** I do not own Naruto.**

The other two, Sasuke and Sakura, ate their lunch in silence while I sat there for a moment looking at my food and listening to Naruto's fake confidence that he could go without food. I had eaten breakfast despite Kakashi's 'warning' so I wasn't hungry due to the fact I ate very little anyways as part of something I picked up from the time I spent away from the leaf. I stood up briskly and walked up to the roped moron lifting my chopsticks full of food and shoving them into into the idiot's open mouth. His yelling was cut off and the lack of noise seemed to surprise the other two into looking up.

"What are you doing, Ai! Kakashi-sensei told us specifically not to feed Naruto!" Sakura hissed in annoyance.

My stone cold stare landed on the heartless girl and she coward backwards behind an irritated Uchiha as I continued to feed the blond.

"Thwankss Aui!" Naruto said gratefully around the mouthfuls of food that I continued to pile on the him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't need weak team members, you'll just be dead weight if you didn't eat and plus, what kind of friend/ teammate would I be if I let you suffer." I gave the other two a look clearly saying I was directing that at them.

He grinned at me and Sasuke stood up, grudgingly while Sakura followed like a lost puppy.

He shoved his own lunch at me to feed to Naruto and I smiled slightly at him shaking my head.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? You'll fail too!"

"It's alright, I had breakfast." I told him smirking. "Anyways, I'm not a big eater so I'm not too hungry."

He nodded reluctantly but Sakura offered her's as well and I grinned at them, they were going to be a great team and I was honored to be a part of them.

"Sakura, I can tell you're hungry- you guys eat, I'm fine." I gave Naruto another bite just as the atmosphere darkened considerably.

"YOU...!" Kakashi called from the center of the dark clouds.

The others freaked out and it was kind of interesting to see how they reacted. Sasuke hopped into a fighting position looking scared through his eyes, Naruto had some kind of scared spasm attached to the pole, and Sakura curled into a fetal position. The latter of the two were completely useless. Wonderful. It's a good thing this is faked; it's easy to tell because there's no real killer intent flying around. Silly Kakashi, I don't scare as easy as those dopes.

"YOU BROKE THE RULES, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE PUNISHMENT!"

I had sat myself lazily on the ground at the beginning of his charade and looked at him with a 'wow, you're lame' kind of face.

"Oi, go ahead and dish out your 'punishment' to me. The others were just following my lead, it was my fault. But...I wouldn't reverse my actions even if I could- I helped a teammate and it was worth it." I decided to play along and said what I would've even if this was real.

The others looked at me in shock before Naruto decided to follow my lead.

"YEAH! YOU SAID-"

"Yes?"

"You said that there were four of us! That's what you said and that's why Ai, Sakura, and-" He looked at Sasuke.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together!" Sasuke continued.

I think they were trying to be all cool-like but...Then Sakura joined because of her wannabe 'badass' crush.

"Yeah! That's right, we gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!"

Wasn't _I_ the one who gave him _my_ lunch? Whatever...

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, BELIEVE IT! THAT'S RIGHT!" Who else would say something like that?

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" He leaned forward. "Humph, you pass." He did him signature close eyed smile.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

I laughed. "Wow, you guys are slow... he said we pass."

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?"

I introduced my hand to my face, yet again.

"You're the first squad that's ever succeeded, the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true but... those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

They looked at him with their various expressions of admiration. "He's, uh, you know, kinda cool.."

I smirked. "I knew I liked this smartass.."

"The exercise is over, everyone passes. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow." He gave us a thumbs up.

"I did, I did it, I'm a ninja! Beleive it!"

I hope he doesn't say that a lot...

"Let's go home."

And we walk off...

Leaving Naruto there...

Tied to a post...

Revenge sucks, don't it?

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Ai, point D."

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it!"

"Too slow, Naruto."

I bet it sounds like we're on some sort of super awesome, ninja mission...

"Okay, Squad Seven... hm?" Kakashi cut off. "The target has moved! Follow it!"

I sighed and jumped down from my perch appearing in front of our "target".

I scooped up the _cat _and grit my teeth. This was really degrading; a ninja chasing after a run away cat? The others landed on my sides and 'Tora' launched itself onto Naruto immediately clawing his face.

"We got 'em." I spoke over Naruto's shouting.

"Can you verify ribbon on the right ear?"

"Affirmative, we got a positive I.D."

Wow, they're making stuff that's suppose to sound cool sound lame...

"Right. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished."

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!"

For once I agree with the knucklehead.

* * *

"Oh..." A...ahem...large woman cooed. "My poor little Tora, Mommy was so worried-"

I continued to flinch at the woman's cooing and the cat's obvious pain at the woman's crushing hug. The cat was literally crying. I may not like cats that much but even I wasn't sadistic enough to do that...Poor cat.

The lady that was currently suffocating the feline happened to be the wife of the Land of Fire's Daimyo or Feudal Lord. Madam Shijimi was always 'losing' her cat or more specifically, the cat was always running away (not that I blamed it). Almost every ninja had at one point had to fetch that cat- I knew it looked familiar!

I sat on the Hokage's floor at the base of the old man's desk and pulled out a book from my weapons pouch-Kakashi style. I'd always been into reading and writing but my favorite thing to do was train- it always excited me to learn new jutsus or techniques, to get better- but obviously I couldn't start training in the middle of the Hokage's office...

I really didn't pay much attention to what happened in the next half hour and only picked up that Naruto landed us a C-rank mission guarding someone. A drunk looking old man stumbled in with a bottle of sake and this was when I put my book up and stood up, putting on my scary/serious mission face. It actually wasn't intentionally scary, you should see it when I'm really trying.

"What the...A bunch of little snot nose kids?" He chugged more sake."And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face? You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Oh, boy...

Naruto laughed. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on their face?"

I sighed and lined up with the others. I was just an inch shorted than Sakura and two below Sasuke. Naruto was the shortest.

It dawned on him and he attempted to attack our client, yelling all the way.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way." I told him as Kakashi held him back.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

_Alright Tazuna, why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?_

This is definitely going to be a long mission, I can see that already.


	4. Chapter 4

***** I do not own Naruto.**

I was the last one to arrive back at the gate. When we were sent to pack I'd done so, packing more weapons then even some Jonin carry. I had many shurikens and kunai along with other basic ninja tools and my normal dual swords but I'd added a bow and several arrows to my pack encased in a scroll among other dangerous tools. I mean what ninja tool isn't dangerous, though?

The others packed much lighter in the weapons department and carried a heavy load of things such as food and clothes. How would any of that help you survive? Sure, it's great to have food but if you carried weapons you could hunt and clothes could be rewashed or fixed- there was no reason to carry thirty pairs of clothes on a mission that would only last a couple of weeks, three or four pair were fine.

We were on our way now and already there was excessive blabbering surrounding us. How were these kids going to become shinobi if they didn't learn to be silent? I'm sure even the worst of ninja could here us coming from ten miles out for all the racket the others made!

I sighed and tuned out Kakashi's lecture about Kages and ninja countries as I already knew about it, both from experience and reading. I focused on the two vaguely familiar chakra signals I felt near by and Tazuna's nervous face when Kakashi mentioned that no ninja would attack us.

We continued the same when I notice a puddle. A puddle. When it hasn't rained in days on a clear day. What is wrong with ninja these days? Are they all idiots? The stupid must be spreading...

I looked at Kakashi, nodding silently to the puddle and he shook his head. Once over the 'mysterious wetness' the idiots hidden in the puddle decided to attack and 'kill' Sensei.

"Sensei!"

I rolled my eyes at my peers and swiftly stood between the rogue duo and Naruto who stood stalk still.

"Oh, hi, I remember you two." I did a closed eyed smile. "I knew I recognized the chakra patterns!"

"GAAHHHH!" The Demon Brothers pointed at me. "You're that girl! Ai Saikuro.."

Have you ever had two supposedly scary missing nins trembling at your feet begging for their lives? No? Hmm...Your loss, it's freaking hilarious! Call me sadistic but I ended up laughing my arse off at their pale faces. I wonder what someone would think if they saw these guy's little display...particularly all the people that feared them and heard their ruthless tales.

"Please, have mercy!" I raised and eyebrow at the brothers as the others looked really disturbed/confused.

Kakashi jumped down and looked after Naruto who'd gotten cut before I could reach them. My mood switched.

"Why do you expect me to do that?" I asked coldly as I glanced at Sensei and Naruto out of the corner of my eye. "You tried to murder my Sensei and hurt my friend. You would have killed us all. You know it's true. Pathetic."

I spat at their bodies and tied them up while the others looked at me oddly. "Did you need something?"

Despite my soft, calm tone the Genin flinched. "Are you afraid of me?"

They frantically shook their heads and I smirked. "Really?" I silently appeared behind the trio while they looked quickly in every direction for where I went.

"Boo." I whispered.

"AHHHHHH!"

While on the boat headed for the water country Kakashi demanded that Tazuna tell us who was after him because at some point when I was terrorizing his students he had a conversation with both the bridge builder and the Demon Brothers.

Tazuna explained that the man who owned Gato Transport took control over their country and cut off water transport and because the nation is surrounded by water they cannot reach the inland countries. Gato, the corrupt business leader, had targeted Tazuna because of the threat his bridge posses against his control and he needed ninja protection from the assassins the terrible man would send. His country being too poor to afford they rank of mission really required, so they had to put in for a C rank. I really felt for him until he tried to guilt trip us into continuing (which worked on the other four saps). I would've proceeded without all of that ridiculousness.

"Shut up, Naruto!" I had to shush the blond boy yet again when the bridge came into view. It was huge but...I'd seen things far more amazing.

"Thank you so much!" Tazuna finished with the rower and we continued on in realitive peace until...

Moron and Duckbutt.

They started trying to beat each other at _walking._

I think I feel an eye twitch coming on...

Well then that finally stopped but you know what Moron decided to do next? Yes, yes! Something that made him even more worthy of his new nickname. Yeah, the guy used to be/ is my best friend but come on! He wastes a ton of his weapons just throwing at random spots! I know there's something off going on by the way the air feels but I seriously doubt that is the reason he's throwing his kunai everywhere..

He finally came near decapitating a snow white bunny and while he was busy apologizing to it, I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"DUCK!"

I jumped above the sword and it soared under me before I let myself land back down on the ground.

The owner of the giant ass sword appeared _backwards_ on the blade and I smirked slightly.

"Oi, Zabuza! I think I should be nice and say you're facing the wrong way." I said 'nicely'.

"Ai Saikuro..." He turned and jumped off his blade pulling it out of the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing with a bunch of Genin brats, Saikuro?" He looked at me curiously.

I made annoyed face. "_Apparently, _the Leaf thinks that since I'm the same age as the academy graduates that I should be teamed up with them until the Chunin exams when I can officially rank up."

He laughed loudly at my misfortune while I pouted childishly.

I know you're probably wondering why me and The Demon of the Mist are acting like good friends, well we _are. _I was actually friends with more rogue ninja then loyal ninja...Hmm, they fit my personality better.

Don't judge.

"Well, anyways...Sorry, Ai, but that old man, there, is mine."

I shook my head at my friend and slipped into a defensive stance in front of everyone. "Sorry, Zaza, this is my first half decent mission since I returned to the leaf- I don't feel like failing it."

"Well, I guess we're battling it out again, huh?" He smirked.

This had happened before- multiple times actually, just sometimes with different people. Missions clashed when you were rogue or otherwise..

"Wait...Ai, you know Zabuza, Demon of the Mist?" Kakashi asked me seriously as I drew my swords.

"Yeah. You'll find I know a lot of people." I looked over slightly as I assumed my battle stance

"No, Ai, stay out of this. Protect Tazuna. I'm going to be fighting Zabuza." Kakashi ordered.

I looked over at my fellow sword master and rose an eyebrow in slight amusement and mocking question.

He shrugged. "Alright. Hmm, Copy Ninja Kakashi..." He smirked.

That was when I decided to look for another one of my old friends, if Zabuza was here he'd be close. I wouldn't be gone too long as I didn't feel like answering more questions then absolutely necessary but who knew when I'd get the chance to see him again? I left with an eye roll at the two Jonin's theatrics during battle. Was it necessary to do all the talking and story telling in the middle of a _serious_ battle?

After a few miles that I covered in roughly seven minutes I began to feel the destinct and familiar chakra I was searching for. I landed silently on the branch above the 'hunter nin' and crouched, looking out into the forest where you could see the fight raging clearly despite the distance.

"That fight sucks." I sighed.

He looked amused, even though I couldn't see his face, it was still there. "Why is that?"

"They look like they're playing some sort of messed up game of leapfrog...Only with deadly weapons. And just look at them, they're just standing there talking now!"

He laughed his innocent laugh. "Where did you get leapfrog from that? They're appearing behind each, there is no jumping or leaping involved."

I cocked my head and lifted a single shoulder in a shrugging motion. "That's just what popped into my mind as soon as I saw it."

"Shouldn't you be helping your team?"

"Meh," I smirked and looked at my team who were having a bunch of trouble fighting off Zaza's clones. "I guess,"

I waved to Haku who was smiling softly at me from behind his bothersome mask and appeared just in time to catch Sasuke who'd been thrown from his choke hold by Zaza's clone.

"Oi!" I glared at Kakashi's bubble trapped form. "I thought you were taking care of Zaza!"

"He tried- that's how he ended up in that situation in the first place." Zaza smirked mockingly at the Copy Ninja.

I glared heatedly at the rogue as I listened to my friends' panting behind me. "Zabuza Momochi," I started darkly. "I think it's time you die."

I knew Haku wouldn't let the sword wielder be killed but I was pretty ticked off at the Mist nin; I disappear for what, ten minutes? And he goes and tries to slaughter my friends! He may be a friend himself but there was a fine line there and in addition, Sasuke and Naruto were my best friends. I may have had friends on the wrong side but I was loyal to the Leaf through an through so I wasn't going abandon my comrades, regardless of what it looked like I was doing moments before.

I transported myself behind the now troublesome missing nin, the real one, and threw a powerful kick into his back that he couldn't seem to block for his life. My somewhat surprise blow somehow managed to get Zabuza to lose his hold on his water prison that caged our Sensei but now that I was unoccupied I realized his clone was heading an attack on a weakened Naruto. I flew to the Genin's aid and blocked the incoming blade with the back of my gloves that seemed to be the very same style as Kakash's ANBU one's but failed to notice the attack that was headed for me and by the time I did notice it was too late.

His giant blade came down on my defenseless body as I stood dumbly, still blocking the clone's blow intended for my blond friend.

"AI!"


End file.
